The present invention generally relates to truck spreader mechanisms and has notable utility in trucks of the type having a truck body with a longitudinally extending endless conveyor for conveying the material contents of the truck body rearwardly for discharging the contents at the rear end of the truck body.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,397,172 which issued on Mar. 14, 1995 for "Truck Body With Integrated Conveyor System" discloses a known example of a truck for hauling and dispensing material over paved roads, fitted with an integrated spreader. The spreader mechanism includes a post rigidly connected to one of the longitudinally extending rails of the truck frame and a spinner mechanism at the lower end of the post which may be pivoted manually between a storage position and an operating position.